Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour toi
by Spirit of Winter
Summary: Yugi ferait n'importe quoi pour se rapprocher de son aimé, même utiliser les idées les plus clichées et humiliantes qui soient. Yaoi


Titre : Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi...

Auteur : Moi :p

Genre : Yaoi, humour, cliché ( " )

Tutu-tutu-tutu-tutu-tutu

Yugi ouvrit doucement, doucement les yeux...puis les referma..les rouvrit..les referma à nouveau.

Tutu-tutu-tutu-tutu-tutu

" Oui, oui..." murmurra t-il d'une voix endormie.

Une main pour plaquer...essayer de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière, l'autre appuyée sur son lit pour l'aider à se redresser.

Il bailla et sortit de sa couette.

Après avoir arrêté son réveil et s'être lavé et vêtit, il descendit dans la cuisine.

Une tartine, un jus d'orange et un bol de lait étaient posés sur la table, le jeune garçon fit un petit sourire, son grand père s'était levé avant lui et avait préparé le petit déjeuné.

Il s'assit et mangea.

Ceci fait, il alla à l'entrée du magasin et dans un " J'y vais ! " sortit.

Aujourd'hui, il navait pas envie d'aller à l'école..comme tous les matins, il était trop fatigué, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il se couchait trop tard.

En effet, le jeune homme n'arrivait plus si facilement à s'endormir, il pensait beaucoup trop.

Et à quiii pensait-il ?

A cette maudite personne qui le hantait depuis quelques semaines maintenant...peut être était-ce seulement parce qu'il n'osait lui avouer ses sentiments ?

" Seulement " Hey, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire aussi, il y avait que quelques petits problèmes.

Le premier : La personne aimée était du même sexe que lui...

Le deuxième : Fille ou garçon, il ne savait pas du tout comment l'aborder et n'avait aucune expérience de ce côté là.

Et enfin le troisième mais pas le moindre : Ce garçon n'était autre que Seto Kaiba.

Comment était-il arrivé à tomber amoureux de lui ?

Ce n'était pas comme si le dirigeant de la KaibaCorp lui portait une quelconque attention...en tout cas, il n'en avait pas du tout l'air.

Yugi s'arrêta à un croisement et prit une inspiration, il traversa la route puis marcha trèèès lentement, la limousine des Kaiba passait toujours ici, et chaque matin, il était là pour la voir, elle passait par cette pente et ensuite tournait pour arrivait au collège.

Bien sur, il ne voyait pas les personnes dans la voiture à cause des vitres noires, mais, si elle était là, ca voulait forcemment dire que son amour allait être présent, ou alors c'était le petit frère, mais il préférait ne pas y penser, Kaiba était toujours là, ce qui réjouissait Yugi.

Il entendit le son du moteur, qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où et se retourna faisant mine de regarder s'il n'avait rien oublié dans son sac, bien sûr il se contentait de bouger les mains sur ses affaires alors que ses yeux jetaient des regards discrets vers l'angin.

Le jour d'avant, il avait fait semblant de faire son lacet, et celui encore avant, d'avoir mal au genoux et de l'examiner, enfin, il inventait n'importe quoi.

Un sourire naquit aux coins de ses lèvres et content, il continua son chemin vers le collège en courant.

Arrivé à destination, il chercha d'abord ses amis du regard, n'en voyant aucun, il haussa les épaules et s'appliqua à la tâche de trouver Kaiba.

Après quelques bonnes minutes de recherche, il le trouva enfin et l'observa, discrètement et de loin derrière un mur au tournant des couloirs un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

" Hey ! Yugi ! " s'écria une voix derrière lui.

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de voir et faire un sourire forcé à Joey.

" Joey.. " dit-il en hochant la tête

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " demanda le blond très curieux.

" Euh..rien. "

" ...Bah, alleeer, dis moi ! "

Il lui donna un coup de coude sur le bras, ou Yugi posa sa main.

" Mais je t'assure que je ne faisais rien Joey...je..hum...jeee..te cherchais..j'vous cherchais..où sont Téa et Tristan ? "

Son ami haussa un sourcil et le poussa doucement pour voir ce qu'il regardait, le fait que Yugi le tirait..essayait de le tirer en arrière n'avait pas l'air de le préoccuper

" Oh-oooh, je vois "

" ...Qu-qu'est-ce que tu vois Joey..? " demanda doucement le plus petit.

" Sandy t'as tappé dans l'oeil ! " s'écria t-il alors que tout le monde se tournait vers eux, Yugi le remarqua et eut un petit rire nerveux.

" Mais non.. "

" Yugiii, on m'la fait pas à moi ! Héhééé ! Elle le sait ? Depuis combien de temps tu ressens ça pour elle ? Bon, t'aurais pu choisir un peu mieux quand même..mais je dois avouer que dans son genre elle est pas mal..enfin ca va..et puis je savais bien que les ptites intellos calmes et tout c'était bien ton style ! " continua t-il de crier alors qu'il lui donnait de nouveaux coups de coude.

" Joey ! Parle moins fort s'il te plaît, c'est très embarassant " le disputa le jeune garçon rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Déjà autour d'eux on commencait à chuchoter et rire dans leur dos.

Le hurleur s'en rendit enfin compte et donna une grande tappe sur l'épaule de Yugi manquant de le faire tomber.

" Ahah ! T'inquiète Yugi ! Je me disais que t'étais souvent dans les nuages ! J'comprend maintenant ! Hé ! T'as pas à te cacher ! Dis-le ! Cris le même ! Tu te sentiras mieux après ! Crois moi ! " s'exclama t-il

Le porteur du puzzle du millenium plaqua sa main sur son front et soupira d'exaspération.

" Crié, c'est déjà fait...Joey, arrête de hurler s'il te plaît, et laisse moi t'expliquer ! Ca n'est pas, mais alors, PAS DU TOUT ce que tu crois ! " murmurra t-il en baissant les yeux rouge de honte.

Wheeler daigna arrêter de crier, fermer ce qui lui sert de bouche et ainsi se taire.

Yugi releva la tête, une expression surprise s'installa sur son visage..

Kaiba se tenait derrière les personnes autour d'eux..

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre

C'est pas vrai ! s'écria t-il en pensée alors que leurs regards se croisaient.

Celui du chatain était impassible...comme d'habitude puis il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

Nonnonnonnonnonnon !

Le garçon aux cheveux tricolore reporta son attention sur Joey visiblement paniqué.

" ..Elle...Elle ne m'interesse pas du tout ! Compris ! PAS-DU-TOUT ! Je-NE-l'aime-PAS ! " lui cria t-il.

Pas parce qu'il était en colère contre lui, enfin si quand même, mais pour que son aimé entende bien ces mots et ne se méprenne pas, malheureusement, après un bref coup d'oeil, il le vit qui continuait sa route...

" Ca va, ca va, j'ai compris...je plaisantais.. "

" Eh bien, c'est loin d'être drôle, Joey. " dit doucement Yugi en partant le laissant en plan.

Pas que ça soit très sympa, mais qu'est-ce que Seto pensait en ce moment ?

A cause de lui, il devait croire qu'il aime cette Sandy...Sandy...qui c'est ça Sandy ? Il ne la connaissait même pas, comment aurait-il pu l'aimer ?

Kaiba avait du partir parce qu'il pensait cela, mais s'il l'avait entendu crier qu'il ne l'aime pas, il aurait fait quelque chose...non..?...non...?..

Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense... se demanda amerement Yugi Il s'en fiche complètement de toutes façons...qu'il ait entendu ou pas, il n'aurait rien fait...qu'est-ce que ca peut lui faire...

Le regard de Yugi s'assombrit, pourquoi s'accrochait-il à ce rêve inaccecible ? ..Seto Kaiba était intouchable !

Il était pathétique...

Mais...lui porter un peu d'attention serait trop demander ?...Avec lui, apparemment oui...enfin c'est vrai que pour l'instant..il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître les sentiments de yugi..

...Mais oui ! Qu'il était bête ! Seto ne savait rien, il fallait lui faire comprendre, c'est tout !

Cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas abattre, il trouverait un moyen d'attirer l'attention de Kaiba, il ferait n'importe quoi pour que celui-ci le remarque et lui parle..mais gentiment..ca serait dur, mais possible ! Obligé !

La cloche sonna et il dut aller en cours, il rassura Joey en lui disant qu'il n'était pas du tout fâché et qu'il n'aurait pas du partir comme ça, mais qu'il devrait quand même trouver d'autres moyens de taquiner les gens, du genre pas de trucs humiliants ou embarassants...

A la fin de la journée, il rentra chez lui et réfléchit.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de se rapprocher du garçon aux yeux bleu, fallait le trouver, c'est tout.

Yugi était allongé sur le canapé, vêtu d'un gilet gris et léger trop grand pour lui ainsi que d'un short court bleu marine.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, à la télévision passait une série jeunesse à l'eau de rose, où la jeune fille tout comme lui, ne savait pas quoi faire pour attirer l'attention du gars qu'elle aimait, et sa tarée de copine lui suggérait tout un tas d'idées nulles, et là, c'était une idée tellement bête et clichée qu'elle pourrait peut être marcher et qu'il aurait du la trouver avant...

Mais ouiii !

Maintenant, il s'aiderait des shojos et autres trucs clichés pour se rapprocher de lui.

Le jeune homme mit ses baskets, quelques magasins devraient encore être ouverts.

Il sortit vite fait, il faisait froid mais tant pis.

Plus tard il revînt avec une boîte dans laquelle le moyen de se faire enlacer par Kaiba était enfermé, avec ça, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le résultat à la télé, mais tant pis, ca devait marcher.

Il monta dans sa chambre et cette fois ci s'endormit vite, sa boîte posée au pied du lit.

Le matin tant attendu arriva, Yugi se leva rapidement, juste avant que son réveil ne sonne, il prit sa douche, revêtit son uniforme bleu, son collier de cuir et son puzzle du millenium.

Je me suis tut jusqu'à maintenant, mais ca n'a pas l'air d'être une très bonne idée Yugi...en fait ca a pas juste l'air, c'est une mauvaise idée dit Yami

" Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas. "

Ca-ne-marchera-pas.

" Ben j'essaie quand même " dit le petit entêté

Tu vas te ridiculiser

" Si ce doit être mon sort.. "

...Bon, fait ce que tu veux, mais tu es prévenu.

" De toutes façons qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Je suis sur que son opinion de moi ne peut être plus basse.. "

..D'accord, d'accord, fait ce que tu veux.

" Ca i-ra "

...J'espère..bonne chance Yugi, en espérant que tu ne te ridiculise pas trop...pas du tout si possible..

Yugi soupira et fit un petit sourire, bien sur que ca allait marcher !

Il déscendit dans la cuisine, son petit déjeuné était prêt, il le mangea puis partit.

Devant l'entrée du magasin de jouets, il s'assit sur le trottoir et ouvrit la boîte, un paire de rollers était soigneusement posée dedans.

Il les enfila et mit ses petites baskets dans son sac.

Il eut du mal mais réussi à en lacer un en cinq bonnes minutes et encore, il était mal fait...

Après avoir lacé le deuxième et gâché cinq autres minutes, il essaya de se relever...et pensa qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du les mettre maintenant...

Les mains appuyées sur le sol, il tenta de se lever ou encore de tenir debout, sans succès...impossible..il ne savait pas en faire, ni tenir dessus, pourquoi en avait-il acheté avec quatre roues allignées ! Deux roues de chaque côté c'était mieux...argh...bon disons qu'il avait été distrait.

Il aperçut de l'autre côté de la rue un poteau, il pourrait s'y accrocher et se relever facilement avec.

Il regarda des deux côtés, il n'allait surement pas enlever ses rollers, il avait mit trop de temps pour les lacer et il raterait l'arrivée de Kaiba...

Après quelques secondes, il soupira.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire... "

C'est donc à quatre pattes qu'il du traverser cette route, ses pieds étaient lourds et traînaient sur le sol, ses pauvres genoux et mains étaient meurtris sous le poids du garçon qui les faisaient s'appuyer encore plus sur les graviers s'enfoncant doucement dans sa peau.

Puis victoire, il avait réussi, il monta sur le trottoir et s'accrocha au poteau pour se relever.

Enfin debout, il soupira.

" Maudits rollers...non non, j'y arriverais ! "

Il avait peur de lâcher le poteau mais était obligé.

Il fallait qu'il se lance d'un coup et normalement, il devrait pouvoir rouler, sans tomber à cause de la vitesse...

Il prit une grande inspiration

" Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi Kaiba... " dit-il doucement.

Bon, maintenant, il fallait trouver un moyen de rouler...la pente...

Ah ! La limousine des Kaiba passe, alors, j'attends un peu et j'y vais.

Quelques secondes après le passage de la voiture, il prit difficilement le tournant, tendant ses mains toujours agrippées au poteau pour arriver sur la route et enfin poussa fort et lâcha.

Il faillit tomber mais réussi par chance à rester debout, il prenait de la vitesse...

Ca va vite...ca va trop vite...j'ai peur, j'ai peur...j'vais mourir !

Le mur en face de lui se rapprochait.

" L-l-le..le mur !..Tourner ! Tourneeeeeeeeeer ! Comment je fais pour tourneeeeer ! Ausecours ! Argh papiii ! "

Il ne cessait de crier se demandant s'il n'allait pas s'écraser en bas de la pente...s'il arrivait à tourner, la prochaine pente mènerait au collège et elle au moins n'était pas aussi...penchée !

Yugi, si tu arrives à tourner, c'est les bras de Kaiba qui t'attende !

" C'est..vrai ! " s'écria t-il

Déterminé, il se pencha un peu en avant, prenant plus de vitesse, il ne savait pas comment tourner, mais il y arriverait quand même.

Deux solutions :

Soit il mettait ses mains en avant pour s'appuyer contre le mur d'en face, s'arrêter et reprendre après.

Soit il utilisait une de ses mains pour s'appuyer contre le mur et ainsi sans s'arrêter tourner en même temps, c'était risqué, mais il gagnerait quelques secondes.

Il prit la deuxième idée, ça passait ou ça cassait.

Ca y est, le mur était tout près, il tendit la main prêt à mettre toute sa force dedans pour arriver à changer de trajectoire, heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de trottoir ici.

Sa main toucha enfin le mur il s'appuya entièrement dessus et..tourna ! Opération réussie !

Youpiii !

Les jeunes amoureux ont toujours de la chance !

Sa veste rasait le mur mais il réussit à s'en éloigner un petit peu.

Un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres, il voyait la limousine s'arrêter, un homme sortir et aller ouvrir une portière derrière...

Kaiba sortait !

Bien sur fallait faire semblant de ne pas le faire exprès, il était très proche de la limousine et on pourrait voir son expression joyeuse sur le visage.

Expression joyeuse qui disparut soudainement pour laisser place à une terrifiée, il était beaucoup trop près de la voiture là !

Il sentit quelque chose lui tapper dans les mains, et s'y accrocha, ce truc le fit se retourner et s'arracha lui restant entre les bras, ca l'avait un peu ralenti mais pas arrêté, puis il cria en se rappelant ce dans quoi son dos allait se heurter.

Il avait foncé dans la portière que le chauffeur avait ouverte.

Il rouvrit les yeux, son dos lui faisait mal, il baissa la tête pour voir que c'était le rétroviseur de la limousine qu'il avait arraché, il le posa à côté puis leva les yeux, Kaiba aux côtés de son chauffeur le regardait de haut.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Il avait complètement raté et comme l'avait dit Yami il s'était ridiculisé, et puis il devrait repayer ce qu'il avait abîmé, ca lui coûterait sûrement la peau du dos..

Beaucoup de monde s'était regroupé autour d'eux, Seto n'avait pas l'air de vouloir aider Yugi, il soupira, il ne pouvait même pas se relever avec ces rollers au pieds.

C'est son chauffeur qui se décida à lui venir en aide, il le prit par le bras pour le relever, à peine l'eut-il lâché que Yugi faillit retomber mais il se rattrapa sur la veste de Kaiba.

" ...Je..j'tiens pas dessus " avoua t-il rouge de honte.

Le chatain ne dit et ne fit rien, c'est son chauffeur qui à nouveau l'aida, le faisant tenir debout, des milliers et des milliers d'excuses sortaient de sa petite bouche.

" Ca va tais-toi ! " dit Kaiba d'une voix froide.

Yugi s'executa, il devait l'être en colère...

" Tu n'aurais pas pu faire un peu plus attention ? " demanda l'employé au plus petit " Regarde ce que tu as fait là ! "

" ..Je sais..mais..j'ai pas fais exprès.. "

" Fort heureusement ! Mais ca ne t'excuse pas pour autant ! Si.. "

" Ca suffit. " l'interrompit son patron. " Si tu ne sais pas en faire " continua t-il en désignant des yeux ses rollers " Ne les utilise pas, c'est tout."

Il fit un signe de tête à son chauffeur et partit, celui-ci laissa Yugi retomber parterre, ramassa le rétroviseur, retourna dans la limousine et s'en alla à son tour.

Le jeune homme enleva ses rollers et remit ses baskets.

Il s'était rendu ridicule, oui, c'était une mauvaise idée, oui, Kaiba l'avait enlacé, non mais il avaient été très proche, il s'était même agrippé à lui ! Et en plus, il ne l'avait pas fait repayer ses dégâts.

Seto l'aimait, il niait la réalité, voilà tout.

" Je n'abandonnerais pas Seto Kaiba, même si pour t'avoir je dois faire les choses les plus humiliantes qui soient. Je n'abandonnerais pas. "

Il partit en cours.

Voilà, fin du chapitre 1, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez o

Reviews )


End file.
